Vampire Eater ( sequel to Freak show)
by YuukiChanShadowTheifofTherealm
Summary: This is still safe and sound.. changed title... - Kagome and Inu have been fighting and when he threteneds her? Its all over, Kags runs away to the DWMA where he cannot fing her. Yuuki has been afraid of all this chaos and fears for ALL vampires. Maka and Soul have not been doing well and SOMEONE wants to help her. And what happens when the DWMA goes the Cross Acadamy?
1. Chapter 1

SAFE AND SOUND

**Hey guys its me again! I cant come up with antthing for Freak Show! Plse help me! Any way… this idea came to me while eating lunch. I have done 2 Soul eater stories so time for a cross over. Containing mostly oc's from freak show but some new ones. Plse R&R!**

Rated: T { for very colorful language and fight secens. And cruel/funny humor}

Summery- Kagome and Inuyasha have been fighting again. This time though Inuyasha threatened to kill her if she wont behave. He also said she's better off dead. To top off her broken heart Kikyo heard EVERYTHING. Kagome takes inuyasha's necklace in the night and threw it in a river. She wisheds for the jewel to take her somewhere else. And to never let Inuyasha see her again. Meanwhile Maka and Soul's relationship isn't to hot either. Maka runs away from Soul to find herself in way warmer and comforting arms of her new partner. And way across the world Yuki and Zero are having problems with the night class. Many of them are disappearing and not even Yuki's love Kaname knows what is happening. Lord Death then sends the group off to Cross Acadamy. Half in day and Half in night. What will happen when Vampires, witches, and Kishens work together? ( really funny and good story!)

******************Kagome's story***************

I heard rustiling in the bushes. " Inuyasha! I sense a Shard!" I said pointing to the west. Inu runs there and comes back. " A little raccoon dog had it. He gave it up freely." He said shrugging and handing it to me. I put it in my little jar from home and we went of trucking again. Soon we arrived at an hotspring. Miroku and Sango went off to biker about who goes first. When Inu approached me. " What?" I asked. He stood over me and said. " give me the shards." " w…wh..what?! OH NO BOY! SIT!" I yelled completely Baffled. Inuyasha yells as he face plants in the ground. " WENCH! DON'T DO THAT!" " YOU DESERVED IT!" " JUST GIVE ME THE SHARDS OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I shrunk back at the 'kill you' part but " SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME KING?!" Inuyasha glared at me then slapped me. SMACK! I flew across the plain into a tree. " OW!" inuyasha walked up to me and said. " Your lucky you live bitch. You deserve to die." Then he walked away. I sat there crying that whole noght. I didn't make food or take a bath. I didn't want to tell Miroku or Sango. That night I went up to the sleeping inuyasha and took off his necklace. " by Sango.. Miroku." I said softly then I walked to the well ( wich was close by). I held out the complete jewel. " Shiko no Tama.. please grant my wish. Please take me away from Inuyasha to some place not in japan, and don't let Inuyasha ever see me again!" I then threw the necklace into a river and jumped into the well. A weird black light engulfed me as I fell. ' i will NEVER see you again Inuyasha! Good bye!' what ididnt know was someone was watching me…. Very closely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey person or people reading this dumb-ass story. I decided to continue this story although I Haven't gotten that many reviews… I know I am a first time writer at fanfic and that I am currently writing my own story but reviews are what keep me going. Its like the coal for a coal train. I have only gotten one review but I am glad my friend MaChan loves it. I will continue this story but only for me and her. You guys don't matter unless I know you like it. So anyway on to the next crappy chappie.**_  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Yuuki's Story)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
It was after the final battle and all of the vampires that left returned to speak to HeadMaster Cross. Yuuki skipped happily alongside her fiancé Kaname Kuran, her brother yet they soon were to be married. Yuuki held her hair in a ponytail while wearing a beautiful black laced dress[ back of vol.2]. She was walking when she stopped. 'wait a minute.' She thought the town was almost barren. " Kaname…." She wimpred grabbing his sleeve. " yes?" he replied looking back at her. " it's that.. im getting a weird smell of blood and I don't know what else… its that" she gripped his shirt harder " the town is barren… Whats happening?!" she cried. Kaname looked into her eyes. " Don't cry dear. Head Master Cross ordered us to come here so he could tell us the problem." Yuuki nodded. " its gonna be okay. Alright?" he asked. She nodded once more hooking herself onto his arm walking beside him. Although she seemed happy, she was screaming on the inside.  
A FEW HOURS LATER…  
"YUUKI!" screamed Cross jumping over his desk hugging her. Yuuki, although being a vampire, humg limply at his side. " Umm, Head- Father?" she asked swaet dropping. Cross started to have tears streaming down his face. " Ohhh Yuuki! I missed you!" yuuki sighed looking to Kaname. " Head Master Cross… we came here for business." Said Kaname bemused. Cross straightened up sitting at his desk. " Right, the rouge vamps." He said pushing his glasses up his nose. " Head Master… Have they struck here?" asked Yuuki. " how did you know?" asked Cross leaning on his desk looking up-ish at Yuuki. " well the streets of the City were barren…" she replied sheepishly. Cross smiled " Yes! That's my Yuuki! They have struck here but I rang up a place that has been known for defeating stuff like this! Ohhhh my Yuuki!" Cross started to prance around singing about pacifism for no reason what so ever. " Cross. What school did you dial up?" asked Aido appearing out of nowhere. " Death Weapon Meister Acadamy! Otherwise know as the DWMA!"  
Then he went back to prancing. " Father…. Where is Zero?" she asked wanting to see her friend. Cross stopped prancing looking very grave. " He is…."

**Hey meh Lubbers… if I have any well before Im off to sulk, cry, and die in a corner. Here is Maka's story in le same chappie… I wanna finish this damn thing…..**  
**MAKA"S STORY**  
I sat on the steps of the DWMA. Water dripped off my wet hair and off the tip of my nose. My clothes were drenched to the bone and the moon laughed the whole time. Why am I out here you ask? I ran away. Soul and I came to be a couple a little while ago… but I saw him kissing Blair. I walked into the living room when I got home only to see the two kissing up a storm. I had ran out and to the DWMA in hopes of finding someone… but no one was here. I stood up and ran again. The rain pounded on my back as I ran looking for Snow's house. " im tierd." I said to myself sitting under the rain. I cried silently in my lap not wan ting to be found. A few minutes later the rain was still falling but not on me. I looked up with puffy eyes to see Crona holding a umbrella above me. " Crona?" he looked at me. " thank you.." I said standing up. Crona smiled slightly. " your welcome Maka." I hugged him tightly happy to see him. Crona offered to walk me back home and I agreed. As we stopped infromt of my apartment I looked at crona. " thanks Crona." I said. " N..No problem Maka." He replied. I stood up on my tippy toes to look at him. I leaned close to him and he blushed " Umm… Maka?" I ignored him and brought our lips together.  
"MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
**AHAHAHA! See ya later Muchachos![ can I call you that?]**  
**- And now I call myself YuChan!**  
**-YuChan**


	3. Chapter 3

***camra comes on video taping YuChan shoving Crona in a safe.* Wait camra! Your not supposed to be on yet! * shoves hand over screen making it go black…. 5 minutes later* o kay im ready. *sits in chair* back to Safe and Sound.. Im gonna change the title soon.. need title names or im just gonna ask meh friends…. Well see ya at the end!**

**WARNING!: THESE NEXT CHAPTERS HAVE MAJOR AND MINOR CUSS WORDS! SUCH AS FUCK, FUQ, SHIT, MOOB, BOOB, AND SO ON SO FORTH. NO LEMONS WHATSO EVER!~!**

**Kid, Liz, and Patti looked down at the raven haired girl in the well. **"Well, her symmetry is not that perfect but it is better then none." Said Kid stroking his chin. " KID! Is that all you can think about right now?! There is a **girl** in a **well!** And all** you** can think about is her** symmetry**?!" exclaimed Liz slapping kid on the head. " well this is** kid** we are talking about!" giggled Patti. " right I forgot." Said Liz facepalming. " here let me help you out!" said Kid giving the girl his hand. The girl took it and he quickly pulled her out. But in the process of pulling her out her skirt ripped on the side of the well showing off her panties. " Pink bows..?" all but yelled kid. " PERVERT!" yelled the girl kicking him all the way to Saturn. " What did he do now?" asked Liz giving the girl her jacket. " He offered to pull me out of the well, then my skirt ripped and he was like 'pink bows' when they are clearly yellow!" Patti was still looking for kid to come falling down from the sky when Liz offered Kagome to stay the night. " sure liz…" " al right.. PATTI! We are leaving!" yelled Liz. Patti came back dragging a half dead kid. " Wow, I didn't think Kid would survive Kagome's kick." Said Liz walking off with Kagome and Patti dragging Kid behind her.

A few hours later…. Kagomes POV

I woke up in a place that looked real unfamiliar. ' wait wat?' I thought crawling out of bed. ' oh yeah, I left Inuyasha at Feudal japan and came her. Liz offered me to spend the night.' I crawled on the floor looking for my clothes. I was wearing blue flannel pajama's and my outfit was no where I could find it. KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK. I heard on my door. " uhh Yes?" I said rushing to open it. There stood liz holding some clothes. " Your uniform got torn so im gonna mend it a soon as I can, but I found sone of patti's shirts and my pants you can wear. I don't have any extra bra's that are your size though." She said handing me the clothes. " thxs… wait.. they're all symmetrical.." I said looking at them. " well that's because our miester kid is OCD." I nodded. She had taught me that here at the DWMA there were weapons and meisters. Meisters wealded people whom turned into their weapons. We didn't know wht I was so we have to confront lord death. I was pretty exited to met the lord of death. Liz left and I closed the door. I looked through the pile pulling on a pair of jeans and a red tank top just like what liz wears. I walked down stairs to see Liz sitting on the sofa. " hey." I said sitting next to her. " Oh, Kagome! We have to go shopping!" she exclaimed all of the sudden. I stood up pulling on my shoes anad ran after her to the stores. We shopped for 2 hours before taking a break. " Hey, Liz, can we take a break?" I asked panting. " sure!" nodded liz and we went to a place called Death Bucks.. sounded like StarBucks to me. We sat down at a booth waiting for a waiter. " Hello welcome to DeathBucks how may I help you?" asked a random waiter. " Yes, I would like a Hot chocolate and Kagome wants a caramel frapachino." Said Liz staring at her nails. The waiter jotted that down on a pad then scurried off. " So Liz, why do I need all of this clothes?" I asked gesturing to the 90 bags from 9 different stores. " Oh, Kagome. Your gonna be here for a while and if you are a weapon like me you need new clothes all the time." Laughed Liz. " why?" I asked looking down at the table. " well, when we fight all types of things happen and badaboom bada bang! Your clothes are all torn up." Said liz trailing off as the waiter came back with our drinks. " So liz," I started as the waiter left. " hmm" " well, when will I see lord death and see if I am a weapon r meister" I asked twirling my straw. " once we get back, you change, and Kid gets ready to see his father after the last argument." Shrugged Liz slurping her Hot Coca. After shopping another hour we came back with 109 bags for me and 30 bags for her. My arms hurt! I thought as I soaked in the bath tub. " Kagome! Come on we gotta leave in a sec." yelled Patti through the door. I stepped out drying my body and pulled on a white blouse, red jeans, and high tops. I left my hairn and ran ou the door. We arrived at the DWMA with a very symmetrical Kid at the door. We walked into the Death room and saw lord death. He looked like a fucking cartoon character. What the hell?

**Crappy place to stop but hey, I get bored easily… New story name will be ….**

***drum roll***

**Vampire Eater! Because later on in da story u will find out! Allright muchahcoes see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my mans! Well this is still Safe and Sound.. just changed the title to Vampire Eater… Welll lets go over the story so far eh? - Kagome and Inu have been fighting and when he threteneds her? Its all over, Kags runs away to the DWMA where he cannot fing her. Yuuki has been afraid of all this chaos and fears for ALL vampires. Maka and Soul have not been doing well and SOMEONE wants to help her. Kags finds Kid and will something spark?- Well then that's the summary for the last few chappies…. Okay then lets go!**

Disclaimer: Well you see the closest thing I own from soul eater is a Death The Kid plushie my Bff's made for me!

"WEAPON!?" I screamed at Lord Death. " Ahh, Kagome what lovely spirits you have. And yes Mrs. Marie did the tests and a weapon you are!" laughed Lord Death. I sweatdropped. ' can death him self laugh…' " Father, what type of weapon is she?" asked Kid with a gleam in his eyes. " well according to Mrs. Marie, she is a crossbow and a lance." Announced Lord Death. ' Weapon?! I surely thought id atleast be a meaister but 2 weapon forms?!' I thought. " Well neither are symmetrical so we need a meister for her." Said Liz and Kid at the same time. " We have Shiki, she can weild her." Said Lord Death. ( with Shiki I mean look at Freak Show). Kid nodded " Shiki has changed a lot… she will be great for Kags." I froze. "_Kags?!_" I exclaimed. " well you know I kinda gotta go….." Kid then dashed out of the room. My hair stopped flowing and I settled down. " So, who's this Shiki girl?"

"shh, Maka. It'll be Okay." Said Tsubaki stroking my hair. I sniffled in her shirt. " B-b-but.. Crona!" I yelled. " Im sure Crona's A-okay!"said Tsubaki with enthusiasm.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BACK!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_" MAKAAAAAAAA!" yelled Soul swinging open the door. Crona looked very scared at the look at Soul's face. " Maka! You cheater!" exclaimed Soul. " Me, A cheater?! Like I fucked with Amanda just to get you pissed off?! And just like I kissed Mahoja infront of you lip locking saying ' oh im sorry.. I was confused.' The next morning! Well you can fuck off at that one!" I yelled at Soul storming into the house. I grabbed a bunch of bags stuffing the with clothes. I also grabbed my wallet, extra money, and my trusty dictionary. " Souly, is that you?" asked a girls voice. She had long green hair, large chest, and no clothes on. " Ahh! Maka!" she screamed. I reconized her as Mahoja again. " By Soul!" I screamed running out the door. " Maka! Where are you going?!" he yelled after me. I simpily ran letting the tears flow. I ran to Tsubaki's and BlackStar's. Luckly BlackStar wasn't home at the time so I spilled everything to her. She decided to let me stay._

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((__**F**_**LASH BACK END)))))))))))))))))))))**

Though the next day Crona was found bloodied up on a curb of the street. I suspected Giriko first… soul would NEVER do this…. Right?

**Whoa… Soul or Giriko? Kinda hard to choose… allwell the SE cast (including kags) will be going to Cross academy 9in the next to chappies!see ya later muchachoes!**

**-YuChan**

**….. Nothing to say….**

" Will Shiki please come to the death room now." Said a voice on the inter com. I looked up from Patti drawing a giraffe to she a girl come in. She was a bit shorter than me by an inch, waist length green hair, light complexion, slender silver eyes. She wore her black sleeping with sirens long sleeved shirt, ripped leather pants, and her contacts instead of glasses. " Shiki this is Kagome, Kagome Shiki." Said lord death. "Um, Kagome Higarashi. Weapon, crossbow and lance." I said automaticly. " Hiya Kags! Im Shiki no last name or middle, meister and will gladly weild you over Soul Eater Evans!" she said promptly. ' hmmm, soul eater evens…'

_Yuuki looked up at Cross. " um Father? What does this DWMA do?" cross looked up from his paper work with a kawaii expersion on his face. " The DWMA has people whom are weapons whom transform into weapons and their mesiter whom weilds them. 3 years ago they defeated the kishen of madness Asura!" exclaimed Cross going into another rant. " FATHER!" yelled Yuuki on the verge of insanity. " So, half in day class half in night… How will humans become vampires?" asked Yuuki challenging her so called stupid father. " Well, I had some wizards brew up a potion to let some drink and become a vampire for 6 whole years!" Yuuki sweat dropped. " 6 YEARS?! Father!" " Yuuki dear 6 years is the minimum I need them here.. at least 12 would do! They have a lot to do and as vampires they will age slowly! The ones in the day class will just have to take the day vampire pill I have! Only 7 though can… hope fully Lord Death wont send more!" shrugged Cross going back to his work. Yuuki sighed.

" Shiki, what is going on between you and Soul?" asked Lord Death sipping some tea. " well, about a month ago Soul started to date another girl. I mean I don't mind.. im just a partner. I didn't mind when he dated Maka because she never went to far as in sex. This other girl whom name is Amanda did without any hesitation. I was home in Maka's room. Maka and Snow had lived in the room together till… Snow died… so I was in her room looking for her cramp medicine, Maka was at Kids with Liz) I heard moaning in the living room. Going to investigate Amanda and Soul were having sex in the living room. Soul was lucky im not like Maka and Maka ended up spending the night.

" Then later he and Amanda broke up. He spent more time with Maka and I was happier again. The he cheated behind her back again with Majoha but only kissed her infront of Maka. Maka pretened not to notice and was sucsesful. Then a few days ago he and Mahoja were doing sex in the shower. Along the way maka stormed in grabbed her stuff and left. I went to see why and I saw the whole thing. I slipped out of souls only to find a very beat up Crona. I saw foot prints and beatened up the damn bastered which was Giriko….. so ever scince then I don't deal with him." Shiki finished her long story looking at us then lord death called " Will Maka, Crona, Tsubaki, BlackStar,Soul,Mahoja,Kid,Liz,Patti,Oxford and his partner, Kim, Jaqulin, Amanda,Jonas, and Sarlee with stein please come to the death room… An Hour later every one whom was called came. " I have a special mission I ned you plus 7 others to do." " EIGHT GODDAMIT!" yelled Kid. "7 others to do….." said Lord Death Shinagami chopping him. " Anyway, you all will be going to the vampire/ human school Cross Acadamy to take care of a kishin problem. The longest you will stay is 12 years.. you leave in a week. Get packing!" yelled Lord death shooing them out. ' cross academy.. sounds gay as fuq' I thought.

**Well that's it for now…. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey muchachoes… srry for not updatinb sooner… Mom computer roke down and she needed to use laptop… -_-,_-_  
And then Christmas Vacation! Aunts and Uncles and grams and gramps came out… wasn't allowed back on.. -_- _-_ sooo anyway back to da story. WARNING! Remember this IS the sequel to Freack Show! Haven't finished but contains info about what happened in the end!

I sat next to Kid on the airplane. Lord death had gotten First class tickets for us. He had a package for us to give to the headmaster. Blackstar had tried to peek in it. Earning a Maka chop from Maka. I had grown to like Maka the most out of the girls. She wasn't too sweet it seemed like she was plotting your murder. She didn't wanna paint her nails or shop til ya drop. And she wasn't very loud. She liked to read and was brave. Only down side was her chest. (okay SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF U NO WANT SPOIL! At the end of freak show Snow sacrifices her life for Maka, causeing Maka to be pulled out of her madness. Maka then weilds Soul and defeats the Kishin. Coming back to Death City, they realize that the damage is irriparible. Shiki is then posesed by Lady Omoide whom she and Lady Jikan say they can redo this. All students accept the offer. Then Shiki as Lady Omoide and Lady Jikan at the same time reverse time and erase memory of this. Maka and Soul met the way they were ment to. The same with everyone else. Only Kid, Lord Death, Stein, and Shiki remember what truly happened, and what is ment to be unless… Maka remembers.) her chest was flat. Maybe an A cup? Nah I shook my head. My fav person out of girls and boys was Crona. He was so kind and nice. I always got mad at Ragnarock when he bullied him. He and Maka were dating and Soul always looked angry but sad when they were together. Hmm I wonder why? Later during the flight everyone was falling asleep, Maka and Crona's shoulder, Liz on Souls, Patti and Tsubaki on blackstars. I was tierd and kept falling asleep. I leaned my head back on the chair and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was a hand pull me on their shoulder.

Yuki, Zero, and Aido waited in the airport for the DWMA plane to arrive. Yuki wanted to meet all of the people and make new friends, Zero wanted to go home while sayinf 'fuck you', and Aido wanted to see all of the cute girls. He never got a girlfriend before. ' he doesn't have a life' thought Yuki as the plane came into view. Unlike other planes this one was pitch black, a sythe was printed on the side and it said DWMA. ' Finally! About time the damn plane got here." Said Zero in his smexy voice. ( hell yea! Team zero all the way!) Aido just jumped up and down seeming taller than he was. Yuki just sighed in relief and annoyance. Relief because they made it here, annoyance because the two were bickering. Yuki took out her sythe thingy and wammed the two with the side of the blade.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Shiki. " what?" I moaned " You and Kid need to get up!" she yelled in my ear. "holy HElll!" I yelled puncing her. I stormed out of the plane leaving Shiki and Kid. Wait Kid… OMG I SLEPT ON KID'S SHOULDER! I thought running into no latterly INTO a boy. I looked up to see crona, well down actually. " OMG! Im so sorry CRONA!" I yelled pickinh him up. " That's okay." Said Crona rubbing his nose. I bowed and grabbed my bag. We hurried to catch up with the rest of the gang. Kid and Shiki SOMEHOW got there. Shiki nudged my shoulder " so, got the hots for Kid?" she asked. I felt my face flush " no? Yes," I sighed. Shiki jumped up and down. " Hey! KID!" yelled Shiki. I blushed knowing what she was gonna say. " KAGOME SAYS SHE!" she was cut of by me tackling her to the ground. " Not. A. Word.!" I said calmly looking at her. Shiki gulped and pushed me off of her. I got up straigting my outfit. I wore a bumblebee striped skirt, yellow tanktop, and black sandles. Liz had accedenly forgotten to sew my outfit. I sighed walking on only to hear " AIDO!" then get tackled. I fell to the ground with an oomph! I looked up to see a boy with blue eyes, blond hair, and a happy grin. I didn't get an chance to ask why because Kid kicked him off me and a girl with long brown hair hit him with a.. sythe? " Aido! I told you stop hugging people!" yelled the girl. Her chocolate eyes were mad and flashing to red while her skin was pale. Oh, so very pale. Then it clicked vampire. That came to my mind. ' she must be from Cross Acadamy. I then walked to her and she stopped looking at me in.. fear? " um, are you Yuki Kuran from Cross Acadamy?" I asked. The girls eyes widened. " Ka- go- me?"  
_

I smiled " Yuki, you've changed." Then I pulled her into a hug.

Okay, im done! Everyone whom read this plse get others to read the SoulEater/Vampire knight section! Gtg! See ya later!  
-yuchan ( pm me if you have questions)


End file.
